Nunca fue solo eso
by Llueeve
Summary: Oliver Wood sale a tomar algo para celebrar la victoria de su equipo, en el pub donde se encuentra aparece Katie Bell y saltan chispas.


_Todo aquello que reconozcas pertenece a JK._

* * *

><p>Mientras Oliver ve a Katie vestirse en un rincón de su habitación por infinita vez piensa en cómo empezó ese círculo vicioso que les atrapa y nos les deja seguir con su vida…<p>

Recuerda que todo comenzó en un pub de un pueblecito escoces estaba con sus compañeros del Puddlemere, equipo de Quidditch en el que comezó a jugar tras terminar Hogwarts, celebrando la reciente victoria del partido que acababan de disputar contra un equipo escoces del que Oliver ya no recordaba el nombre por todas los vasos de cerveza de mantequilla que había ingerido. De pronto un grupo de chicas entró en el local, un compañero de Oliver se acercó a él y le dijo que eran seguidoras del equipo y que porque no iban ahí a ligar con ellas un rato. El Oliver alcoholiza acepto, sabiendo que el Oliver sobrio se hubiera puesto totalmente colorado y hubiera huido de la vergüenza.

Al llegar a la mesa que las chicas ocupaban, estas enmudecieron sorprendidas al toparse con sus ídolos deportivos, el compañero de Oliver ni corto ni perezoso les dedico una arrebatadora sonrisa y se sentó entre la rubia y la pelirroja dejando la morena para él.

Oliver poco sabía de cómo actuar en estos casos así que se sentó al lado de la morena y dejó que esta hablara

—¿Wood, Oliver Wood?- preguntó la morena

—El mismo – respondió él

—No te acuerdas de mi ¿verdad?

Oliver enfocó la vista y miro fijamente a la chica, le sonaba de algo ¿pero de qué? Estaba seguro de que si no estuviera tan "achispado" la identificaría sin ningún problema.

—Soy Katie, Katie Bell

Oliver abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante esa revelación, Bell, Katie Bell, su cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Por Merlín estaba cambiadísima, ya no era aquella chiquilla que él recordaba.

—Katie Bell – dijo—No me lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo…

—Sí demasiado tiempo diría yo, no te veo desde la batalla de Hogwarts — ambos se removieron inquietos ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Tú – dijo ella poniendo colorada hasta las orejas de una manera que Oliver calificó como adorable — Es decir, el equipo, soy una gran seguidora.

Oliver iba a responder pero su compañero decidió levantarse justamente en ese momento con las otras dos amigas de Katie, que se iban a otro pub a seguir con la fiesta decían, el chico se acercó a Oliver y le susurró al oído que si sería capaz de ocuparse de Katie. Ahora era el turno de Oliver de sonrojarse debido al tono lascivo que su compañero había utilizado.

Tras eso Oliver y Katie se quedaron solos en la mesa, el chico le hizo un gesto al camarero para que trajera un par de jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, con un simple movimiento de varita estas aparecieron en el medio de la mesa.

El resto de la noche los chicos la pasaron bebiendo y recordando viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando salieron del pub Oliver iba bastante más borracho que Katie, así que la joven entre risas por ver a su ex capitán en ese estado se ofreció para desaparecerlos a los dos en la habitación del hotel de Oliver, ella se encargaría de que el chico se quedara dormidito como un bebé y luego iría a su hotel. Oliver acepto considerando aquella una idea maravillosa.

Pero en cuanto Katie les apareció, el joven se lanzó a por los labios de su ex compañera, quien en vez de rechazar el contacto como Oliver lo esperaba, lo profundizo.

A la mañana siguiente Oliver despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con una dormida Katie Bell a su lado. El chico intentó recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior pero en cuanto levantó el edredón y vio que ninguno de los dos llevaba nada no necesito pensar más. Sacudió el hombro de Katie gentilmente para que esta se despertase. La joven al descubrir donde estaba y con quién se tapó con la manta hasta la orejas totalmente avergonzada. Oliver se fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse para dejarle a Katie tiempo para vestirse y analizar la situación, cuando salió de la ducha se encontró con la chica sentada al borde de la cama mordiéndose el labio, preocupada.

Cuando le vio se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a excusarse que lo lamentaba que ella en ningún momento había querido abusar de el en ese estado que no sabía que le había pasado. Oliver la mando callar, ella no había abusado de él, en todo caso habría sido al revés. Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, había sido su culpa. Oliver le dijo que no era culpa de nadie que había sido el alcohol actuando por ellos. A Katie esa respuesta pareció valerle y estiró la mano para estrechar la de Oliver ¿Amigos? Preguntó.

El chico esbozando una amplia sonrisa aceptó el apretón de manos, amigos, confirmó.

Pero ese encuentro volvió a repetirse, no una vez más, ni dos, varias, demasiadas creía Oliver. Y ya no podían culpar al alcohol, Katie seguía acudiendo a los parditos de Oliver como buena seguidora que era, Oliver quedaba con ella después de los partidos, salían a tomar un café o a dar una vuelta y al cabo de un rato ya estaban desapareciéndose en la casa de Oliver, si el equipo jugaba en casa, o en el hotel donde estuviera alojado si era fuera.

Ambos intentaron ponerle un punto y final a esa situación, pero les resultaba imposible, casi parecía un rito, verse después del partido aparecerse en algún lugar y acostarse juntos. Oliver intento convencerse de que era para liberar tensiones, Katie siempre recalcaba que esa vez sería la última, pero nunca lo era.

Y de pronto, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera preverlo algo cambio. Los besos que de daban ya no eran violentos como al principio, ahora eran suaves y tiernos, los caricias desesperadas pasaron a ser placenteras y lentas. La lujuria se convirtió en deseo, el deseo en necesidad, la necesidad en pasión y Oliver podría asegurar por todo lo más sagrado que la pasión en cariño.

Katie y Oliver había repetido más de una vez que esos encuentros eran solo sexo, simple y sano sexo pero a estas alturas ya ninguno de los dos se creía toda esa palabrería cuando sienten las manos del otro recorrer con dedicación sus cuerpos, cuando sus alientos se encuentras o cuando en medio del climax buscan sus manos para sentirse aún más unidos. Por no hablar cuando Katie se queda dormida escondida en la clavícula de Oliver o cuando este cuenta las pecas de la espalda de la chica antes de quedarse dormido.

Oliver vuelve de pronto a la realidad y antes de que Katie salga por la puerta una vez más la frena y reúne el valor necesario para decir esa frase que le quema en la garganta y en el corazón.  
>— Esto ya no es solo sexo, Katie.<br>La chica le mira detenidamente e inclinándose para dar el acostumbrado beso de despedida sentencia.  
>— Nunca fue solo eso, Oliver.<p> 


End file.
